Marines (One Piece)
This is the profile for Marines for One Piece. Summery The Marines are one of the three strongest military powers in the One Piece verse, they answer directly to the World Government and operate in many of the countries on the planet. their forces are well organized and well led that they fight in the name of justice. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader * Fleet Admiral Akainu (Currently) * Fleet Admiral Sengoku (Formerly) Second-in-command * Admirals ** Kizaru ** Fujitora ** Ryoukugyu ** Aokiji (Formerly) Military Leaders * Vice Admiral ** Monkey D. Garp * Rear Admiral * Commodore * Captain * Commander * Lieutenant Commander * Lieutenant * Lieutenant Junior Grade Champions/Heroes/Notable Individuals * Shichibukai ** Boa Hancock ** Dracule Mihawk ** Bartholomew Kuma ** Buggy the Clown ** Edward Weevil Military Units Infantry (Rank) * Warrant Officer * Master Chief Petty Officer * Chief Petty Officer * Petty Officer * Seaman First Class * Seaman Apprentice * Seaman Recruit (Other) * Chore boy (Not a Rank) * Pacificas * WG Agents Infantry Types *Marine **Riflemen **Swordsmen *Elite Marine **Riflemen **Swordsmen Monster Units * Giant Units Vehicles * Battle Ships * Warships |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifacts * Devil Fruits Melee weapons * Swords * Sea Stone Weapons Ranged weapons * Rifles * Pistols Explosives * Cannons Territories Marine Headquarters * Age founded/conquered: Year 1522 (the new Marine Headquarters was made in replacement of the old one at Marineford after a massive battle) * Territory type: Headquarters * Inhabitants: humans * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown There are many other marine HQs all across the world. Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier 11: Exploration They possess technology that allows them to explore the world with relative ease, ships that can sail in waters that are filled with sea king monsters, establish strong cannon mounted fortifications and long distance communication tech. Power Source Science: Robotic Implantation (The Marines' science division which allows them to experiment on one of the Seven Warlords Bartholomew Kuma, and even replicate him via robotic bodies) Unique Armor (Vegapunk's research allowed for Marine Ships to travel across seas without being attacked by the Sea Kings) Power replication (Vegapunk's research on Devil Fruits allows the Pacifcas to use Kizaru's lasers for combat) Nature: Intangibility (The Elite Marines after eating the Devil Fruits with Logia attributes that allows them of becoming their respective elements) Element Manipulation (Elite Marines who ate the Logia fruits allows them to utilize their respective elements) Combat Enhancement (Marines with the usage of Armament Haki which) Perception Awareness (Marines with the ability of Observation Haki that allows them to have supernatural awareness of one's surroundings) Conquest Stats Tier 7-B: Planet Their forces are occupied across the planet, though there are still independent nations or pirate controlled territories, that still doesn't take away their area of control. the largest known force to have been assembled is during the Battle of Marineford with 100,000 strong, 50 Naval Warships, multiple giants, the Shickibukai, Vice Admirals, Admirals and the previous Fleet Admiral himself. Power Stats DC: Island + With Garp and Sengoku (Likely Akainu) being the strongest known Marines in the force (Likely higher “''Continent''” with Akainu matching Whitebeard’s punch). Island with the Admirals being equivalent to desolating an entire Island. Island-City the Shickibukai when called to action. Multi-Block the cannons on ships, fortifications, or artillery. Building With the Giants and their strength. Wall with the soldiers' rifles and handguns. Street Marines infantry with swords or hand to hand combat for low rank officers. Dura: Island + With Garp and Sengoku (Likely Akainu) being capable of the same level of defense (Likely higher “''Continent''” with Akainu sponging Whitebeard’s punch). Island with Admirals and their defensive and intangibility, via Akainu tanking a Whitebeard attack who was holding back. Island-City the Shickibukai with defensive capabilities. Multi-Block the armor on ships, fortifications, or artillery capable of tanking same amount of damage (Unless equipped with Sea Stone for some powers). Building With the Giants and their durability. Street Marines infantry with their defensive capabilities. Speed: Light speed with Kizaru's light based powers (Likely just with Yata no Kagami for means of travel). MHS Elite Marines such as Admirals top speed capabilities for movement, reaction and/or combat can keep up with characters who scale to lightning reactions. MHS-Hypersonic Shickibukai speed around the same at elite marines. Athletic With standard officers or below. Skills Stats The Marines are a well trained fighting force, they also rely on their advanced technology mostly for defensive purposes. Many of their high ranked officers possess supernatural powers that allows them to perform extraordinary feats. Strengths/Pros They have some form of influence they can issue on their enemies if they have low loyalty, such as one of Whitebeard's men turning on him. Their leaders also have very high charisma in the face of overwhelming odds which can inspire their men into battle. Some Leaders even have good strategies in place for big battles, even in the heat of battle, their leaders can adapt to the change. Weaknesses/Flaws Despite their charisma, their vigor would lead their armies to many Pyrrhic victories with very high or disastrous results, such as when their armies pushed on to fight the Whitebeard Pirates while ignoring their own casualties. Gallery Marine_elite.png|The elite Marines that lead the organization. Marine_army.jpg|The Marines army ready for action. Marineford_Island.png|Marineford defended by many strong ships. Category:One Piece Category:Antagonist Category:Work In Progress Category:Profile Category:Anime/Manga Category:Tier 11 Civilization Category:Army Category:Fantasy Category:Tier 7-B Conquest Category:Science Category:Nature